Rin's Question
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Rin spends her time babysitting Sango's children and one day she asks Sesshomaru a question that both amuses and shocks everyone around her. This is COMPLETE, I may edit it sometime though. This is not a romantic fic with Sesshomaru and Rin. Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed this


HERE** IS A ONESHOT I THOUGHT OF WHILE WATCHING THE END OF THE FINAL ACT OF INUYASHA.  
>I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER NARAKU IS DEAD.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin was holding Sango's newest baby. She thought he was so adorable, with his little nose and short brown hair. She didn't know anything about children. She only knew they were adorable. Rin loved baby sitting for Sango, mainly because she gets to spend time with the little cuties. She smiled as she remembered Sesshomaru was supposed to visit that day. After her parents and brother died she never thought she would ever find a family or anything like one ever again. Then she found Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah Un, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and even Inuyasha treated her nicely. She kind of missed Kagome, She never knew her all that well but enough to know she was very nice. Rin smiled as she saw Sesshomaru land in front if Keade's hut. She was touched that Sesshomaru was willing to visit a human village to bring her stuff and visit her. Him a demon lord feared by all visiting a little ten year old girl who couldn't hurt a fly, that spent her days picking herbs and flowers. Rin then remebered Sango's children and the question that had been nagging her all day. She thought as she ran out of the hut to greet Sesshomaru,'<em> Maybe Lord Sesshomaru knows the awnser. Since he is so smart.'<em>

Rin stopped in front of Sesshomaru who just looked down at her, his face in his usual stoic mask but his eyes was the place she looked to, to see his emotions. Like people say the eyes are the windows to the soul and to Rin, Sesshomaru's soul was one of the best ones. She smiled at him as she said," Lord Sesshomaru! I am so happy to see you!"

Sesshomaru looked towards Jaken who was carrying a package for Rin. She assumed it was another kimono. Sesshomaru only gets her the best. Jaken handed it to her being quit for once. Rin smiled as she said," Thank you Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken."

She opened the package and pulled out a blue kimono with white flowers on it. She was amazed by its beauty she said in an awed voice," Its beautiful!"

When she put it away just as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were coming back from making sure the demons are kept at bay. Rin asked," Lord Sesshomaru. May I ask you a question?"

Sesshomaru looked at her as he asked," What is it?"

Rin looked thoughtful as she said," I have been baby sitting Sango's children and I want to know... Where do babies come from?"

Inuyasha bursted out laughing along with Sango and Miroku at the look on Sesshomaru's face. His eyes went wide for a second and for once he looked embarrased while he walked away rather quickly as he said," Jaken. Awnser Rin's question."

Jaken's face went red as he yelled," Why me? She asked you!"

Sesshomaru glared at him as he said," Jaken are you defying me?"

Jaken shook his head his face still red as he said frantically," No me Lord. I will awnser Rin's question."

Inuyasha laughed as he said walking away," Make sure you tell her every little thing. So she won't ask again two years later."

Jaken grumbled as he sat on a rock in front of a curious Rin as Sango and Miroku went to take care of the children. Sango had to actually drag Miroku away as she said," You already know where babies come from. You have three to prove it."

Miroku said as he was pulled away by his ear," I was only staying to point out what the imp would leave out or forget."

Rin was staring at Jaken as she said in an impatient voice," Jaken. I am waiting. Tell me where do babies come from?"

After that Rin never asked Jaken another question and every time she asked Sesshomaru if she can ask him a question he always says," Not if it has anything to do with children."

Jaken avoided Rin after that so he wouldn't have to awnser any of her questions again and Inuyasha never let Jaken OR Sesshomaru live that day down and constantly reminded them about it and even told Kagome when she went back to the Feudal Era.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS^.^ RIN IS MY FAVORITE INUYASHA CHARACTER ALONG WITH SESSHOMARU AND KIRARA,^.^ REVIEW AND FAVORITE!<strong>


End file.
